


Won't Push You Over The Edge

by SmileyTwee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Louis, Begging, Bottom Niall, Caught in the Act, Crying During Sex, Crying Niall, Discussion, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sub Niall, Subdrop, Subspace, Top Liam, Whining, holding down, hurting, prostate, worried louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyTwee/pseuds/SmileyTwee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam have a kink. Niall likes to beg, wants Liam to hold him down and wants to be used. Niall loves to say stop, loves to cry and being overstimulated. And Liam loves giving him exactly what he wants ... rape-play. But a scene like that can easily be misunderstood and seen as real rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Push You Over The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. If you don't want to be confronted with rape-play, begging and such ... DON'T READ IT!

“Okay love, as always. Red is stop, yellow means slow down and green is go.” Liam repeats and kisses Niall's neck.  
“Yeah, Li. As always.Can we start now?” He sounded eager and Liam couldn't do anything but smirk. His secret boyfriend was always eager.  
Liam stood up quickly to get what he would need. Lube and a rope. He knew that Niall liked it especially when he just had to do what Liam wanted him to. And right now the brown-eyed didn't want Niall to be able to touch himself or push Liam away. It was his place to decide. As always.  
“Arms up!” Liam demanded and saw Niall shivering in anticipation as he obeyed. They were already naked so Liam didn't have to bother with undressing Niall. He quickly crawled back onto the bed and grabbed Niall's wrists. He swung the rope around them and tied them together tightly. Then a quick knot to the headrest and Niall could neither escape from the bad anymore, nor use his arms properly. He was tied to the bed. That was what Liam loved to see.  
He let his hands travel down Niall's chest , pinched a nipple hard between his fingers. Niall moaned and shuddered. Liam wasn't a fan of playing around, though. He wanted to take Niall apart, make him beg and cry for more and less at the same time. He didn't hesitated and took Niall's already half-hard cock into his huge hand and started pumping relentlessly, too fast.  
“Liam.” Niall breathed out and rocked his hips upwards. “My Gosh, not so fast. Please Liam.”  
But Liam didn't listen. Niall loved to beg for mercy, loved to say stop. But that was what the safe-word was for. He wanted to struggle, to feel his face being covered in tears, sob and try to fight Liam off as hard as he could. He wanted to be pushed to his limits. And Liam knew that. He knew exactly how to treat Niall. He knew when to stop, where the boundaries where. He knew that Niall always slipped into his special subspace after cuming the first time. He never stopped the begging while in subspace, it just got more intense. And … what Liam enjoyed the most: Niall also liked to be overstimulated. Fucked and forced to cum fast and loads of times.  
So Liam quickened his hand on Niall's cock even more, Niall moaning and shaking beneath him. His hand was dry. No lube. Liam wanted to make it a bit painful, fully aware that Niall loved the stinging sensation on his dick.  
“You like that, bitch?” Liam growled and Niall shook his head vigorously.  
“NO! No, please, stop. Hurts.” He croaked out.  
“SHUT UP! I haven't even started yet.” And with that Liam slapped Niall forcefully across the face. It smacked loudly and Niall's head was thrown to the side. The first tears started streaming down his pale skin and a single sob jolted through the thin body.  
“Please ...” He whimpered.  
Liam smirked to himself. Arousal building in his own abdomen. He loved seeing Niall so helpless.  
“You like being smacked, don't you? You're a fucking slut for it.” And with that a slapped Niall a second time across the face. His grip on the cock in his hand hardened and with a yelp and much too early, Niall came over his stomach.  
He was full on sobbing now, struggling to escape Liam's vice-like grip. But Liam didn't show any form of mercy. I didn't even give Niall a second to breath, wanted to keep him hard and aroused.  
“Gonna fuck your arse so good!” He said, his voice harsh.  
With his free hand he searched for the lube and flicked the bottle open. He quickly squeezed a small amount of the lubricating liquid onto his fingers and, without a warning, he pushed two fingers into Niall's clenching hole. It was a tight fit and he felt Niall struggling around his fingers, trying to adjust. Though he didn't actually want to hurt Niall. “Colour baby?” He asked.  
“Gr-Green.” Niall croaked out and Liam nodded. He pushed his fingers in deeper and started scissoring them. Niall's eyes rolled into the back of his head, totally overwhelmed with the feeling. Liam quickly got another finger inside and widened Niall as much as necessary to take his boyfriend's hard, leaking cock.  
Liam slid his fingers out quickly and smeared a generous amount of lube over his arching hard-on. Foreskin hiding the biggest part of the mushroom shaped tip. He tucked a few more times on Niall throbbing length, causing him to whimper out of oversensitivity, then he lined himself up with the loosened hole.  
Niall seemed to catch up with Liam's intentions because suddenly he started moving around, trying to wiggle away from Liam. He started crying, shaking his head quickly and sobbed out loud. “No! NO! Please stop. STOP. I don't want that. You're gonna hurt me. Please! Please don't hurt me. Stop!” Fat tears were spilling from his eyes but Liam knew better than to listen to him. Niall was just acting, enjoyed being taken without his obvious consent. He WANTED to be forced.  
So Liam pushed in. Not slowly. No! He slammed his cock inside the pulsing opening and felt Niall's walls clench around him. The blonde shrieked, half in pain, half out of surprise. It was too much. Simply too much. And he loved it. Liam knew him. He didn't give him any time to adjust to Liam's length, instead started a rapid space and fucked into the crying body beneath him.  
“Hurts. Ahhh! Stop please! You're hurting me!” Niall cried out. “It's hu-hurts.”  
Heavy sobs were leaving his mouth. He could barely breath. It hurt, but it was so good at the same time. He was so close to cuming just from Liam's force alone. The burning, the fullness, the speed, the begging. All of that had him on the edge again. He needed to cum. And when Liam's dick brushed against his prostate, a hard orgasm was forced out of Niall's wrecked body. He was totally gone. Totally blissfully out of his mind. His whole body was floating anyway since he was forced to orgasm for the first time. But now everything was dull around him. The pain. The soreness. The noises. Everything. He almost didn't realize himself crying “No. Stop. Please. Stop.” out repeatedly. It was as if his whole vocabulary only consisted out of those three words. And he had to say them, shout them, trying to fight Liam off, even though he loved his heavy weight on top of him. Everything just belonged together. It was almost automatism. It was too much and not enough at the same time. And Liam hadn't even come once until now. So they weren't even close to finish. Not that Niall wanted to. He trusted Liam. Knew he wouldn't let him sub-drop. He'd take care of him. Make sure to totally wreck him, take him apart, but not exaggerating. Liam would never actually hurt him. Never.  
Liam continued pushing into the wrecked body at a fast pace, didn't even bother to stop for a few minutes to let Niall so much as breath. He kept hitting the boy's prostate dead on and Niall was still leaking, he hadn't got the chance to go limp. Again! Liam saw the pain flicker over Niall's face, saw the drowsy look in his eyes. He was so far gone and Liam loved it. Another shout of Niall's “No. Please. Stop.” and Liam was cuming deep inside of the blonde's body. He stilled for a few seconds, then rode his orgasm out, making sure to still not miss the abused prostate.  
Then he slipped out and fell onto the thin body, coated in sweat and cum. Niall was still full on crying. He yelped, feeling his rock-hard cock being squished between Liam's and his own body. He whimpered and tried to struggle again, but no use. Liam was too heavy and Niall was far too exhausted.  
“Please get off me.” He whispered, his nose stuffy and his throat raw from crying.  
“No, Bitch!” Liam pressed out between gritted teeth and quickly turned Niall onto his stomach, ass against Liam's flaccid penis.  
“No more. Please, Liam. I can't … it's too much.” Niall whined when he felt Liam's finger press inside of him again.  
“That's not for you to decide!” And with that Liam pushed his finger directly against Niall's prostate again. A bit of nudging against the spot and Niall had to come again. Almost dry this time, despite the prodding against his prostate. He almost passed out. The force of his third orgasm ripping through his limbs.  
For a few minutes he just lay there, not moving, just struggling to breath. Liam was still pressed against his back but gave him the time to regain a bit of energy.  
“Baby, what's your colour.” He asked in a calming voice.  
“Green.” Niall whispered, almost not audible.  
“Are you sure? We can slow done a bit.” Liam suggested.  
“No. Need it. Don't wanne … don't … not … not slow down. Don't … I” Niall stuttered out, not finding the right words, struggling to answer at all.  
“Okay … okay. I get it. We won't slow down.”  
Niall nodded weakly and let a high-pitched noise leave his mouth when Liam slapped his bum, out of a sudden. “You want to take my cock again, little slut?” Liam asked growling.  
“No! Not … just … too much.” Niall sobbed out and started struggling again. There was no chance getting hard again after coming three times already. He'd need at least half an hour for getting it up, but Liam didn't seem to care. And Niall was thankful that Liam didn't want to slow down or stop.  
He pushed Niall's head into the mattress and made him fight for air. Then he started grinding again the perky cheeks in front of him felt himself harden again. He let his teeth sink into Niall's neck, bit down harshly and kept pressing Niall's face into the cushions. Niall's struggling became harder. He was squirming so hard now. Desperate for air. That was exactly what Liam needed to get fully erected again. He ground harder against Niall, then slipped inside of Niall's abused hole again, far too dry, but so good. Niall was fighting him so hard now and finally Liam let his head free and air fill Niall's lungs again. He was gasping and sobbing so hard now, he couldn't even speak.  
“Fuck, slut, you're so hot.” Liam moaned and speeded up. His hips slamming Niall's small, thin body into the bed.  
“You're hurting me.” Niall croaked out, his voice so wrecked. “Please stop.”  
But Liam didn't stop. Of course he didn't stop. He just kept pounding, harder and harder. Pushing against Niall's prostate dead-on again.  
That was the final straw that broke the camel's neck. Niall screamed. His cock being forced to fill-up again, the pain was pulsing through his veins. His body was on fire. Every single cell was screaming.  
“Stop. Ough … STOP! Owwww.” Niall cried out. But Liam still didn't show any mercy at all. Sobbing now Niall screamed: “PLEASE STOP. OUCH. STOP! HURTS! STO-OP!” His voice broke at the end. The tears soaking the bed-sheets beneath him and making it hard to breath again, when the door flew open.  
“What the – Liam! Get off him! NOW!” Louis was standing in the door way. His eyes opened in shock. He needed a few seconds to catch himself, then he sprinted forward to the bed.  
Liam didn't even have the chance to react before he was yanked from Niall and was forced to slip out of the welcoming warmth.  
“Let go of me!” He demanded, still a little bit caught inside of his own headspace.  
“YOU SHUT UP, LIAM!” Louis yelled and pushed him off of the bed.  
Liam sat on the ground, looking up in horror, realizing what Louis seemed to be thinking. And Niall didn't help in that case either. He was just laying there, not moving, just whimpering and still crying. He was shaking slightly.  
“Niall? Niall, are you alright? Can you hear me?” Louis asked softly, sitting down next to the shaking boy. He reached out, touching Niall's shoulder slightly, when Niall abruptly jerked away, crying harder now.  
“Niall? What … shh. It's alright. It's just me, Louis.”  
“Liam ...” Niall whimpered out, shaking harder now.  
“No, I'm not Liam, love. Don't worry.” But that didn't calm Niall down at all.  
“He's dropping. Let me talk to him. Please.” Liam begged, alarmed by Niall's behaviour.  
“The fuck will I do! You're not going to talk to him again, you disgusting -” Louis started but was interrupted by Harry and Zayn, barging though the door.  
“What's going on?”  
“Is Niall okay?”  
Louis shook his head furiously. “He's not okay! Of course he's not! Just look at him!”  
“Let me talk to him, Louis. Please. He needs me. It's not what it looks like. Please!” Liam pleaded but to no avail.  
“YOU FUCKING RAPED HIM! I'M NOT LETTING YOU NEAR HIM AGAIN!” Louis started yelling again.  
“He did what?” Zayn asked an unbelieving look on his face.  
“HE RAPED NIALL!”  
“I DID NOT!” Liam said, becoming louder himself now.  
“Look at him, will you?” Louis demanded and pointed over to Niall, was still shaking, hiding his face. He was obviously crying and close to panicking now. Though he didn't really say a word. Only a constant mumbling of “Liamliamliam” was audible.  
Harry was now kneeling beside the bed, trying to comfort Niall in any way. But it just seemed to upset Niall even more.  
“He's sub-dropping, Louis. Of course he's not fine. He needs me.” Liam tried to explain calmly and then a bit louder for Niall to hear: “Niall, I'm here, baby. I love you. I'm not going anywhere.”  
“Shut up, Liam. Don't talk to him like that!” Zayn said threatening but Liam shook his head again, frantic.  
Niall let a loud sob hear and started to wiggle around anxiously, still naked and now he even started to look around, panicked.  
“Liam. Liam.” He shrieked. Fat tears running down his cheeks. He didn't seem to find Liam. He was panicking more and more, clearly overwhelmed.  
“That's it.” Liam stood up, slipping onto the bed again on Niall's other side. He quickly laid next to Niall and pulled him against his body, letting Niall breath in his scent and whispering soothing words. “Baby. It's okay. I'm not going away. I'm here. I'm here, love.”  
“Red. Red, Liam. Red!” Niall panted out.  
“I know, honey. We stopped, see. I'm just cuddling you now.”  
“You were gone. Gone, Liam. Liam, missed you. Liam. Stay, please.” Niall sounded totally done. Liam realized he even slipped in and out consciousness the whole time. He was simply overwhelmed and in desperate need of aftercare.  
“I swear, Liam! If you don't explain to us right this instant what's going on, I'm going to kick your arse and throw you out of this fucking hotel room.” Louis growled and looked extremely furious. “And I swear to God … if you abuse him in any kind of way, I -”  
“I'm not abusing him. I'd never hurt him.” Liam insisted immediately.  
“He was shouting and sobbing out for you to STOP HURTING HIM! And you're telling us you'd never hurt him? Are you kidding me?” Louis asked.  
Liam shook his head and cradled Niall closer to his chest, pulling a blanket over their exposed bodies. He nosed Niall's blonde hair and pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead. “I love you. So much, baby.” Liam whispered to Niall again, his body seemed to sooth him. Then he looked up again, over to his mates. “It was just played. He's kind of my sub. We're both pretty much into rape-play and I don't expect you to understand it, but please respect it. We'd never actually do these things in real life, we're just acting it out when we're together and with safewords and all.” Liam tried to explain, still mainly focusing on Niall. He didn't want to upset him again.  
“So he wasn't in pain, when he said so?” Louis asked with his eyebrows furrowed.  
“He was. He just didn't actually want me to stop. I hurt him, I totally overstimulated him, but that's the thing, I push his boundaries, stretch them, but never overstep. He likes to be pushed to his limits and challenged a bit. And he likes saying stop and to beg … but … we'd never actually hurt anyone. I promise. We're just having fun. Call it a kink or whatever. It's just our thing. And I'm sorry you had to find out this way, or even finding it out at all … but please don't think that I'd do any harm to him, ever.”  
The other three nodded simultaneously and gaped a bit curious.  
“But … since when are you … like … in a relationship?” Harry wanted to know.  
“For a while now. Almost a year. We just never felt like telling. I'm sorry.”  
The others nodded.  
“Well … probably you should have told us. Maybe then we wouldn't have thought you'd be raping Niall.” Zayn suggested slightly pissed. Niall whimpered.  
“It's alright, Niall. He's not really mad. I've got you.” Liam whispered into Niall's right ear and then added for the other boys to hear. “As I said. I'm sorry. Really. But can we talk about that later? I think Niall really needs some rest right now.”  
As if to underline his words, Liam pulled Niall even closer and lifted the blanket almost about his whole head, hiding him from curious looks.  
“But he's okay, isn't he?” Harry asked slightly worried.  
“He is! I promise. But it might be good if I gave him my undivided attention now.”  
“Okay. Lads, we should leave.” Zayn decided and with a last look at Liam and Niall, snuggled up on the bed, he pulled Harry and Louis out of the room to provide some privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Thanks for reading.  
> I'd make me very happy if you left kudos or comments etc.  
> I'm always open for constructive criticism, especially about grammar and vocabularies because I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> If you have any prompts, feel free to contact me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparklingrainybow  
> Lots of love xx


End file.
